Best boyfriend of the year
by SannaE
Summary: Gray skips the guild's party to comfort his PMS-ing girlfriend, Juvia, winning undeniably the 'Best boyfriend of the year' award. [Gruvia]


**AN: Well, it's _that_ week of the month and I wanted to write a fluffy fanfic where Gray would comfort Juvia while having her period. Hope this got out alright! :)**

* * *

PMS is that week of the month that every woman goes through her personal hell. That tradition made no exception for a specific, bluenette, water mage, Juvia Lockser. She wanted nothing more than to be part of the celebration being held in the guild for Master's birthday that night. One cannot simply dance and have fun, though, when waves of sharp pain hit her every few minutes, completely immobilizing her.

But what pained her the most, was the fact that she couldn't be with her beloved Gray-sama. She still couldn't believe that they have been together for more than a year now. It took him a lot of courage, _and alcohol_ , to grow some balls and finally ask her out. But when he did, it was the happiest moment in Juvia's life. And the most awkward in Gray's, nonetheless.

He had been away for a three-day mission with team Natsu but they came back just in time for the celebration. When he called to ask her what time to pick her up, she did her best to control her feelings and not have a breakdown on the phone. He didn't have to miss the event due to a petty reason and if he knew she was in pain he would most certainly skip it and come over. She told him to have a great time and try not to fight with Natsu-san or Gajeel-kun in this joyous occasion. Promising to see him tomorrow she hung up the phone and wallowed in misery.

She was curled up in a ball on her bed, swinging ever so slightly back and forth to ease the pain and she failed to notice that a raven haired, ice mage had entered her apartment with the spare key she had given him. Only when she felt two strong arms pulling her in a tight, warm hug, she understood that she wasn't alone.

For a brief moment, her whole body stayed rigid and she panicked a little, but she immediately dismissed the uneasiness. She would recognize that smell and warmth everywhere. It belonged to her Gray-sama after all. Meanwhile, he hid his head in the crook of her neck and planted a few kisses there before finally releasing her.

She felt the bed moving and the next thing she knew, he put some bangs behind her ear and dried her tears with his thumb while cupping her cheek with so much care, that she could melt into a puddle right then and there. Just his presence was enough to activate the colorful butterflies in her stomach and soothe her pain.

He was now lying beside her, resting his head on one hand while the other drew circles on her back in a steady rhythm. "Groaning in pain and crying while shrinking on the bed is not the definition of being alright, ya know?" He gave her a pointed look and moved on. "I don't like to see you like that and I certainly disfavor you lying to me."

She felt her heart swelling with love towards his concern and gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Juvia didn't want to ruin your night Gray-sama, you needed to have a ball after the mission and what would be better than that? Besides, Juvia could handle herself in here; it's nothing new to her."

No way in hell could anyone get used to this but what he didn't know wouldn't harm him.

"Now, go back before you miss all the fu-AARRGHH!."

She stopped mid-sentence as a sharp pain interrupted her, ruining her act. When she looked up at him, he seemed like he was holding back his laughter as he fixed his gaze upon her with one eyebrow raised.

"I can see how well you can handle yourself in here, alright. Perhaps I should go back and have fun all night with the others and turn a blind eye to my girlfriend who looks over the top worn out. 'Best boyfriend of the year' award bestowed to Gray Fullbastard." He rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed after he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

The bluenette was about to protest but she knew that she would be preaching to deaf ears if she tried to convince him to leave. So, she just gave up and waited to see what he was up to.

She didn't know whether the noises coming out from the kitchen was a good or a bad sign. Her question didn't have to wait for long to be answered, though.

Gray entered the room carrying a tray with two plates, napkins, a pitcher with water and what seemed to be a box of painkillers and… tampons? Lots of them? He left it on the bedside table and disappeared once again into the kitchen only to come back shortly after, holding a box of pizza and another big, square box from a bakery.

The bluenette looked at him in disbelief, forgetting her pain for a while. _'Did he? Nah, he wouldn't. Right?'_

"Since it's a party night I thought we could party hard here on our own, don't you think?" He proceeded to take his clothes off, leaving only his boxers and the room felt much hotter all of a sudden.

She didn't know for how long she'd been staring at him until she heard him chuckle. "Well, _that_ would be quite entertaining, trust me, but I guess we have to wait a couple of days."

Her cheeks grew hotter and she looked away, embarrassed of her own thoughts. "Gray-sama, stop it!" He smirked at her and she almost rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "And what are all these things?" She gestured vaguely her hand towards the tray's direction.

"You can't have a party without the right supplies. So, these," he picked up the small box "are painkillers, I assumed you would need them and apparently I was right. Take one after we eat. These uhmm," he scratched the back of his head and blushed lightly as he passed her the tampons "well, to be honest, I have no idea about these things or which brand you use, so I just picked one box of each. I would have never hovered around that aisle if it wasn't for you. Had to explain to those women that they were for my girlfriend. Heh, kept spouting how lucky you are to have me, ya hear? Treasure me." He picked up the pizza box next and the big one and put them on the bed in front of her. "If I know a thing or two about PMS-ing women is that you crave for sweets, so I bought this chocolate cake," he said while opening the top, "Erza said that bakery had the most delicious strawberry cakes she had ever tasted. And one does not simply underestimate Erza about those things. And then I figured out I was hungry and so would be you, so I got this extra-cheesy pepperoni pizza." He opened the package and a delicious smell of cheese and pepperoni filled their nostrils. "God, this smells good."

As he turned around to take the plates and the napkins, he abruptly stopped when he was hugged from behind. The sudden moisture on his back and the perpetual sobbing meant only one thing; his ridiculously cute girlfriend was overwhelmed with emotions and she would most probably flood the entire place if he didn't appease her at once.

Carefully turning so he can face her without breaking the hug, he put his index finger under her chin and made her look at him. Even in her comfy purple butterfly pajamas, her woolen warm socks, her messy blue locks, her puffy eyes and her red crying face, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. And _his_. He dove to give her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips and she tightened her arms around him.

Blame it on PMS but if that awfully sweet, understanding and caring man wasn't the cutest boyfriend ever existed on earth, Juvia wouldn't know who was. Honestly, who would have thought that the cool, inexpressive, macho ice mage, Gray Fullbuster would volunteer to buy tampons and painkillers for his girlfriend without being asked to? Even if he indeed was asked to, that would still be embarrassing for his standards.

"H-has Juvia ever told you how much in love she is with you Gray-sama? Has she? Because you are the bestest boyfriend she could ever ask for."

She was openly crying then and Gray looked down at the girl in his arms with such adoration, kissing the top of her head. "I think you have said so a couple of times. And just for tonight, your awesome boyfriend will give you the green card to watch one of those mawkish, romantic movies you girls like to watch. I will back up just for _tonight_ , kay? And make it fast because I've been drooling over that pizza the moment I stepped inside the restaurant."

It would be pointless to say how she fell in love with him even more, she was afraid her heart would explode any minute now from all the feelings. She quickly put her favorite movie, 'The Notebook', in the DVD player and went back to bed where Gray was already waiting.

She hardly ate two slices of pizza, the chocolate cake seemed to be more fitting with her mood at the time. Not that it went to waste; Gray made sure not to leave the slightest titbit behind.

She had been crying since the first minutes, eliciting some sarcastic comments from him but she paid him no mind. Being cuddled as close to his body as possible was the only thing she needed, especially when the movie reached the moment when both of them were under the rain. Juvia surely had an emotional breakdown then, crying hard and breathing unsteadily.

Gray panicked a little and started whispering sweet nothings to her in a desperate attempt to calm her down. And his plan was crowned with success when eventually the only sounds coming out of her were light sobs.

If you asked him, the whole 'movie' was a great comedy and it was above his head why anyone would cry over it, but he knew better than to word his thoughts at that particular point. A devastated Juvia was already too much for him; a pissed off one would simply be his death.

When the movie ended, Gray took the empty boxes and the dirty plates back to the kitchen. Juvia volunteered to help but he had none of it. He was supposed to come over and help her, not add more troubles.

She was already lying on her side, the waterfall coming out from her eyes had stopped, _thank god_ , and the painkillers he brought seemed to also be working; no more war cries escaped her mouth.

He made himself comfortable in the empty space next to her and scooped her closer to him. "Better?" He looked down at her and was met with a pair of glistening blue orbs and a wide smile that couldn't help but return, and chuckled. "I guess you are."

She just held his cheeks and gave him such a long kiss, trying to throw all the love she has for him in it. When they parted for air he felt like his heart skipped a beat. "Juvia thinks she is hallucinating. Still, can't believe you did all these things for her."

He snorted at her and caressed her side. He couldn't blame her. If anyone told him that there will be a time that he would be buying _tampons_ for his _girlfriend_ , he would laugh at their face. But here he was. "For the history, they were my fallback in case, you know, you glew off the handle like you women usually are around these days. I had to deal with some really crazy ones in the guild and they bit my head off."

She gasped at his statment and moved a little to face him, looking very affronted. "Juvia would never get angry at her Gray-sama. She can be really ballistic, truth be told, but never towards her beloved! Not when he is so nice to her."

"Well, considering how many times you had to drag my sorry ass back home after a drunken night or look after me when I got sick, including the displeasing events that followed, that was nothing."

She giggled and remembered all the times he had mentioned. "You looked like a little kid Gray-sama. It was adorable."

He felt a wave of heat emerging on his face and he frowned. "Shut up. I'm not adorable." He held her close to him and kissed her to stop her laughter. "Party's over, go to sleep."

The girl fell on top of him, blanket pulled up over her neck as she rested her head on his chest. She purred when he started caressing her back absent-mindendly, feeling her eyelids heavier by every moment.

Right before she dropped off, she mumbled in a frail voice, "Juvia loves you Gray-sama".

Every time she would say those three words, something inside him would snap. He dealt with his feelings a long time ago, thanks to her, and was now learning to voice them. So saying those three words back in a whisper only for her to hear, may be baby steps, but it was a good start at least. "I love you too, Juvia."

* * *

 **AN: Just the thought of Gray roaming around the ladies' stuff aisle, choosing tampons, is killing me! xD**


End file.
